The prior art utilizes multiple-cell batteries to develop voltage required for operation of RF power amplifier, or provides a switching power supply to increase lower cell count battery voltage to RF power amplifier required operating voltage, with a capacitor to store the full voltage for use by the RF power amplifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,115, to Pascucci et al., for Voltage booster with an acceleration circuit, granted Jun. 16, 1998 describes a charge pump and a control system therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,735, to Javanifard et al., for Variable stage charge pump, granted Jun. 16, 1998 describes a charge pump having the ability to generate a number of different output voltages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,196, to Fronen et al., for Level-shifting circuit and high side driver including such a level-shifting circuit, granted Apr. 21, 1998 describes a circuit having a parasitic transistor therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,279, to Berezen, for Charge pump circuit, granted Mar. 31, 1998 describes a low-noise, relatively constant output circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,581, to Canclini, for Charge pump circuit with feedback control, granted Feb. 10, 1998 describes a multiple stage charge pump circuit having a control portion that senses bias current of the switch circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,300, to Szepesi et al., for Regulated charge pump DC/DC converter, granted Oct. 21, 1997 describes a charge pump circuit having a switch driver that generates a modulated drive voltage in response to the voltage output of the circuit, which drive voltage operates a switch, producing a regulated output voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,563, to Kuo, for Charge pump with near zero offset current, granted Jul. 8, 1997 describes a charge pump which is less sensitive to jitter in the supply voltage and reference voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,776, to Imi, for Charge pump voltage converter, granted Jun. 3, 1997 describes a circuit for boosting voltage by four or eight times the input voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,460, to Bazinet et al., for DC/DC converter having a bootstrapped high side driver, granted May 6, 1997 describes a circuit for temporarily increasing the duty cycle of a low-side nMOS switch, thereby maintaining a minimum level charge on a bootstrap capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,921, to Chang et al., for Low Supply voltage Negative Charge Pump, granted Mar. 18, 1997 describes a charge pump for generating a relatively high negative voltage to control gates of selected memory cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,750, to Oh, for Bootstrap Circuit, granted Aug. 6, 1996 bootstrap circuit for use with binary signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,994, to Sawada, for Bootstrap circuit, granted May 7, 1996 describes a bootstrap circuit applicable to semiconductor memories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,845, to Yuh, for Bootstrap circuit, granted Apr. 30, 1996 describes a circuit for enhancing the operating speed of a semiconductor memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,245, to Kao et al., for Low power high speed level shift circuit, granted Feb. 20, 1996 describes a circuit having three sets of CMOS transistors to provide low power consumption at a high operating rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,221, to Gariboldi et al., for Charge pump circuit for low supply voltage applications, granted Jan. 2, 1996 describes a high-efficiency circuit that operates with a low supply voltage and without a high-current voltage regulating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,570, to Dedic, for Voltage storage circuits, granted Jan. 24, 1995 having a discharge block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,051, to Morton, for High voltage charge pump, granted Jan. 10, 1995 describes a circuit that is operable over a range of low input voltages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,670, to Brian, for Bootstrap modified topologies for wide-input range switchmode DC to DC converters, granted Oct. 13, 1992 describes a circuit wherein an input voltage is converted to an augmented voltage, and wherein the DC to DC converter then operates from the augmented voltage.
Although a large number of bootstrap/charge pump circuits exist in the prior art, none are as suitable for providing power to a RF power amplifier as the power supply of the invention.